Angel of Heartless
by egyptionkitty
Summary: Kingdom HeartsPhantom of the Opera crossover. It's pretty much self explanitory, if you read the bold print on the first chapter. Please R&R, I'll totally love you for it! Summary sucks, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Angel of Heartless**

**By egyptionkitty**

**Chapter 1**

**Miku (me): Squee! I'm so excited! I can't wait to start this fic! **

**Sora: Uh, you already ARE…**

**Miku: Sora! Since when were you so MEAN?**

**Riku: Just shut up, both of you.**

**Miku: Aw, now is Riku in a bad mood? Hehe… I wonder why…**

**Riku: death glare you know exactly why, baka!**

**Miku: That I do… anyways, I have a few things to say about my fic: 1) It's an original idea, I have NOT seen any other fic that is a Kingdom Hearts/Phantom of the Opera crossover, 2) I put it under Kingdom Hearts rather than Phantom of the Opera because its Kingdom Hearts characters and everything, but with events similar to that of Phantom of the Opera, 3) Instead of the Opera House, it actually an academy. Also, all of the characters are older, they aren't 15… -.-; plus, instead of being in Paris, it's in another world… ex. Traverse Town, Deep Jungle etc. I had to work around these problems so now you know. I think that's it for 3… and now number four, my FAVORITE… WHO'S PLAYING WHO! **

**All characters in Kingdom Hearts: groan**

**Miku: Oh shut up. The characters are as follows:**

**1) Christine: Kairi**

**2) Raoul: you'll find out. I don't want to spoil who it is, because if I tell you who Raoul is, you'll know automatically who the phantom is. **

**3) Owners of academy (a.k.a: Monsieurs Andre and Firmin: Leon and Cid (Hey, you think of better people to own the academy) **

**4) Madame Giry: Aerieth**

**5) Carlotta: Selphie (Let's just pretend she didn't disappear with the island… I don't hate her; I just had trouble finding anyone else…)**

**6) And, last but not least… the Phantom is… no wait, I'll let you figure it out.**

o o o o o

The Academy of Fine Arts was more like a shelter then an actual academy. There were all sorts of people who took refuge from the outside worlds, and came to this academy. But, the academy was said to be cursed… after the disaster of love… and betrayal. I will describe this tale with the best that my memory serves me… it was many a year ago… when the academy was at its height in power, beauty, and talent…

o

Kairi was somewhat excited to have a role in this month's. The cast had been practicing for weeks on end, perfecting the songs they were told to sing, etc. Kairi was very fair, now in her early twenties, and it had been seven years since the destruction of her island. She had been at the academy ever since Sora revived her, and she was always wondering how he was, if he was all right, or if he was possibly dead. Kairi knew that she was safe in this world, because the keyhole had been sealed a long time ago, before the heartless began infesting the worlds. Kairi was also thankful for the academy's most recent owners, Leon and Cid, who did all in their power to keep the heartless away. Every once in awhile though, there had been a heartless popping up now and then, when the former owner hadn't paid the phantom his dues on the correct date.

The Phantom…

Such a strange, mysterious person. There had been rumors that the phantom started appearing directly after Kairi had arrived, and the students blame her for bringing him with her. Of course, poor Kairi had nothing to do with the phantom or his doings. She was just a girl who had suffered many losses, and was given refuge in the arts school.

Kairi was in her room, the one graciously given to her by the unmarried school supervisor, Aerieth. It was common knowledge that Aerieth was a kindred spirit, especially with Kairi. Aerieth knew how hard life was for Kairi, and was always helping her in tight spots. Kairi was focusing on the written script Aerieth had given her, which only had a few lines highlighted for her, along with a song to sing in chorus with the rest of the students. Kairi dreamt of getting a lead role, but knew that as long as Selphie was there, she was never going to get one.

Kairi sighed as she flipped through the pages of the full script, imagining the huge audience there always was when there was a play. She imagined herself in a beautiful costume of that of a lead singer, and herself bowing to the roses being thrown at her by the adoring audience, but then smiled a weak, slightly amused smile. She knew that whatever she did, it was not destined for her to be lead.

'_Now why is that, love?'_ said a gentle voice in Kairi's mind, almost a faint whisper, and yet, it was loud and clear.

Kairi shot up, and looked around the room, searching for the source. Then, Kairi suddenly relaxed and slumped on the bed when she realized whom it was.

"Because I'm not talented enough, teacher." Kairi said aloud, laughing slightly.

'Kairi, I have taught you to trust your heart, not only your mind. What does your heart believe?'

Kairi sighed mournfully and said sadly, "My heart says that someday, I will be great; yet my mind tells me that unless a freak accident were to occur to Selphie, nothing will help me."

All was quiet for several minutes, and the room was as still as death, until Kairi said aloud, "Teacher? Are you there?"

'_Of course I am… I'm with you wherever you go,' _the gentle voice said, but turned hard when he said, _'Sing for me a song in the play,'_

Kairi sat stunned for a few seconds, then blushed deeply. She had had her teacher for almost her whole time at the academy, and loved and respected her teacher like a brother. But, it was common knowledge that Kairi was shy when singing, one of the reasons why she couldn't sing the lead role. Only, when it came to her beloved teacher, she sang like a bird.

"Now, teacher? But I have practice in a quarter of an hour."

The silence was astounding; not a single thing moved or breathed, and Kairi was awaiting the response of her 'teacher'. When the room was still and quiet, Kairi began to hum the tune of 'Think of Me'. It was one of her favorite songs, and also the one that just happened to be one of the leading songs in the musical.

"Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me, once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try."

Kairi started to falter, but then a strong voice started to sing the rest of the song. Kairi assumed it was her 'teacher's singing, since there was no one else, and his rich voice brought life into the song.

"_When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me"_

Kairi smiled, as she closed her eyes, and sang one of the verses of the song together, with her teacher.

"We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me . . ."

Kairi was willing to continue the rest of the song, but her teacher stopped. The voice in her head seemed to fade away, before he whispered five words.

'_I'll be back, my love'_

Smiling pleasantly, Kairi kissed the palm of her hand and blew it to the sky, her cheeks rosy red, as she went inside her dressing room to prepare for practice… After all, the musical _was_ in one week.

oo

**Miku: Finito. It was really short, but oh well. It's not great… after all, there is still waaaay more exciting parts. **

**Sora: So, when do I come in?**

**Miku: Soon enough… and when I need you to come in. Possibly you were in already. Maybe, Maybe not.**

**Sora: Am I the Phantom? shudders**

**Miku: bonks on the head ARE YOU STUPID? The phantom ROCKS! Well, you'll just have to wait and see! Next chappie is during practice hint hint curtain cough **

**Kairi: I'm the main character! **

**Miku: Yup. Lucky you! I wish I had two totally awesome guys fight over ME! **

**Riku: I highly doubt THAT'S ever going to happen. **

**Miku: you are so MEAN Riku! **

**Kairi: R&R! Miku wants to know what you think! **

**Miku: You betcha! REVIEW PWEASE! If you do, I'll give you a cookie! Constructive Criticism gets 2 cookies! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miku: Wow, I'm so happy that people are reviewing! At first, I thought no one would review, but I'm glad you guys are! (hug) It helps me update sooner when you review! (hint hint)**

**Riku: I hate you, Miku**

**Miku: Aw, Riku is in a bad mood today! (cough) as usual…**

**Sora: Ooookay… On with the chapter! **

**Miku: Yes, I worked extra hard so that it would be longer. **

**Kairi: R&R! Make Miku happy, we know you want to know what happens next!**

o o o o o

Kairi dressed in a lovely pale pink knee length skirt, and a matching pink tank top. In the musical, she actually was supposed to wear a murky brown robe, as dark as mud, and as dirty as mud too. Why was it that she always got the dirty work? Of course, Kairi didn't mind, as long as she was in the musical. Kairi went downstairs, as she looked wondrously at the richly decorated stage, and the beautiful colors and ornaments adorning the curtains on the stage. As she started to walk down the aisle, all of the girls gave Kairi disdainful looks, and some scowled. The young woman just smiled sheepishly, almost ashamed in her self for no reason.

"Hello Kairi," Said a cheerful voice out of nowhere, who just happened to be the voice of Tidus, the fine looking young man that all the girls cherished and adored.

Kairi let out a sigh of relief as she smiled kindly and said, "Hi Tidus. How are you?"  
Tidus smiled back, but after looking around at the glowering girls who were staring at Kairi, he replied, "I'd be careful if I were you; all of your classmates are giving you pretty dirty looks right now."

Kairi laughed jubilantly as she waved her hand, "That's only because you're talking to me, silly."

Tidus looked surprised by her reaction, but then relaxed, "Kairi, you say such silly things, Kairi. No, they envy you because you're so pretty."

Kairi rolled her eyes, but her face was blushing slightly. Suddenly, another young man named Wakka nearly stomped to Tidus.

"Come on, Tidus!" Wakka shouted, as he pulled Tidus' muscular arm, "Practice is starting RIGHT NOW! You can't have a lead role if you don't even practice! "

Tidus smiled sheepishly as Wakka nearly dragged him to the boys' quarters. Kairi waved goodbye to him, as she turned around, only to face a glaring Selphie. Her face was red with obvious jealousy as she said angrily, "That is soo like you, Kairi!"

Kairi blinked, and looked confusedly at Selphie. She had no idea what Selphie was talking about, let alone understand what she meant.

"What do you mean, Selphie?" Kairi said curiously, her brows furrowed as she tried to find a reason for Selphie to use such an angry tone.

"You're such a double-crosser! I mean, I thought SORA was your boyfriend! Leave Tidus alone! You KNOW Tidus is my crush!" Selphie shouted angrily as she slapped Kairi in the face.

Kairi stood there, shocked that Selphie had slapped her. There was a red hand mark where Selphie had struck her, and Kairi gingerly place her fingers on her injury.

"I didn't mean to make you angry…" Kairi said softly, her eyes forming tears of sadness and pain, as she turned around and walked away. Selphie stood there, still huffing angrily as she yelled behind Kairi's back, "Do us all a favor and leave Tidus alone, won't cha?"

Kairi looked back at Selphie mournfully, as she walked toward the benches. Selphie glared at Kairi one more time, before she started walking pompously toward the magnificently decorated stage.

Kairi walked slowly and shamefacedly toward the bench in the corner of the room, where none would see her… at least almost everyone. Her hand was still placed upon the red mark across her right cheek, where Selphie had struck. Kairi suddenly heard the faint swish of a cloak, and she looked quickly up, but could not see anything among the inky blackness. Although, she could tell there was movement, and squinted up, seeing a faint silvery glow. The young woman frowned as she stood up in search of a bandage… until she heard a loud bang and a scream.

_CRASH!_

Kairi whipped around and ran to the stage, where she heard a shrill strident scream cry out. Her heels clacked on the ground, but were not loud enough to be heard over the angry yells of a loud, obnoxious voice, which belonged to Selphie.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I CANNOT WORK WITH THIS! FALLING CURTAINS? WHAT NEXT-"

Selphie stopped abruptly, her eyes fixed on the young woman in the pale pink skirt and top. Suddenly, her face erupted in a look of disgust and anger, as she pointed a manicured finger and snarled at Kairi, "It's YOU! It's all your fault and that wretched phantom that YOU brought here! I repeat, I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN THIS PLAY!"

And with that, Selphie stomped huffily up to the girl's dorms, her hair in a mess, and her lovely gold dress now an utter mess. Also, the tiara upon her head was askew, as most of the girls either started chuckling, or muttering about Kairi. Kairi looked around confusedly at the crowd of girls, who were walking away from the scene, until Aerieth spoke up.

"I believe Kairi will then take her place."

All of the girls stood, shocked to hear that Kairi now had the leading role. Selphie, who had stopped walking when she had heard Aerieth, stared wide eyed at Aerieth, and gave a pure hatred look to Kairi. On the other hand, Kairi's eyes lit, up, color rushing to her cheeks, blending in with the red hand mark.

"You mean it? I will take the lead role? But- but what if I am not talented enough? I'm almost sure I will not do well…" Kairi started sputtering, looking dazed at the news.

"You will do fine, dear," Aerieth said soothingly, patting Kairi on the back.

"But," said a deep voice from the doorway. "Just in the event you won't do well.. please sing the song 'Think of me',"

Kairi turned around to see the cold eyed Leon at the doorway, surprised that he had heard their conversation. Nonetheless, Kairi began to sing the song once more.

Leon listened intently, correcting Kairi whenever she made a mistake, which wasn't often. Kairi was almost sure that her teacher was singing with her, and wondered how the others could not hear his rich voice.

"She has been taught by… one who is a genius in music," Aerieth whispered softly to Leon, nodded his head, eyeing Kairi sharply.

"Very well. Kairi, you are now in the lead role for the play. Now…" Leon started off, but then was interrupted by a letter floating down from the control area near the roof. Seeing the letter. Leon looked up piercingly, but only caught a swish of a black cloak.

"It's the phantom…" Aerieth whispered, recognizing the wax seal on the paper.

Leon turned to look at Kairi penetratingly once more, but Kairi was looking up at the ceiling curiously.

"What does he want," Leon murmured, already guessing the answer.

"He… would like his dues, sir," Aerieth muttered, then whispered, "The old owner paid him 1000 munny every month,"

"1000 munny?" Cid yelped, who had been standing silently next to Leon the whole time, "That's enough to buy a powerful weapon… not to mention a handful of gummi blocks!"

Aerieth looked up stridently at Cid and said, "It is your choice whether or not to pay… but remember," Aerieth stopped for a moment and glanced at the innocent Kairi, "It will be the students who pay the price for your foolishness."

Leon glowered at Aerieth and growled, "We'll see about that. How bad can one man be? I'm sure he isn't heartless enough to kill any of the students."

Kairi the looked at Leon questioningly and said cluelessly, "Who is going to die?"

"Nobody," Aerieth said warmly, "Now don't you worry about these matters, young Kairi. I think I have some news that will please you even more."

Kairi started walking toward the girl's dormitories, following the velvet red carpet adorning the hall, and she asked, "What is it?"

Aerieth started to walk with the girl and smiled, "Guess, and if you don't get it by the third guess, I'll tell you myself."

Kairi thought about it for awhile and smiled happily, "Is it that I'm going to star in the next play too?"

Aerieth scoffed and said, "You have to audition for that dearie," Then her expression softened and said, "Perhaps, but no that isn't it."

Kairi thought about it one more time and said quickly, "Sora saved another world? He locked another Keyhole?"

Aerieth chuckled and said, "He's done that many times, I assure you, but you are very, very close."

Kairi thought once more and then had a dreamy expression on her face, "As silly as this may seem… I wish Sora would come to the academy to see the play next week… maybe he'll still remember me…"

Aerieth laughed delightedly and said merrily, "That, my dear, is exactly what is going to happen. Of course he still remembers you!"

Kairi stared dumbfounded at Aerieth, and she screamed in delight. Then, laughing and talking fast the rest of the way to the dormitories, the two females left behind all the tragedies that have occurred so far…

The phantom stared down at the two from his perch, his icy blue eyes focused on Kairi. His silvery grey hair glinted in the moonlight from the window, as the mask covering half his face looked an eerie silver.

"You will regret the day you did not do, all the phantom asked of you…" 

o o o o o

**Miku: Squee! I had so much fun typing this chapter!**

**Riku: I still hate you.**

**Sora: Cool, so I get to see Kairi next chapter.**

**Miku: Yes… and everybody seems to know that Riku is the phantom! Did I make it too obvious last chapter? **

**Riku: DUH!**

**Sora:…**

**Miku: Uh, Sora?**

**Sora: Riku, were you annoyed.. because Miku made YOU the phantom?**

**Miku and Riku: NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!**

**Riku: She made me the phantom… she messed up my beautiful faced to be deformed for her own sick reasons!**

**Miku: you make a better phantom anyways**

**Sora: Are you making fun of me?**

**Miku: No, it would be just too strange if a goody two shoes like SORA was a bloodthirsty demon**

**Riku: So I am?**

**Miku: Well, you're closer than Sora. Anyways, on to the reviews!**

_Neon Signs at 2AM: Thank you very much! I love your penname! Total awesomeness. Anyways, I don't think mine is that good…. But I'm so glad someone likes it. I highly doubt it was better than yours, but thanks anyways. Well, I got 5 reviews in one chapter… is that good? How does everyone know Riku is the Phantom! It annoys me, but I guess then again I suck at trying to hide things, so go figure. Yup, Riku-kun is the Phantom! A very hot one, mind you._

_smeone100001: Thank you! I'm glad you like Riku too. RIKU FANS FOREVER! Anyways, yes, he is the phantom. Is it just me, or do I suck at hiding things? Is it really that obvious? Oh well. I updated! Read and review, PLEASE!_

_Moondalian: Sorry, moony, but I had too. Thank you though. I'm happy you are reviewing, it makes me so happy! I still need to reply to your email… still am too lazy to do so… expect more chapters this weekend, I have Halloween off… unlike SOME people who have a whole week off! Ah well, TTFN!_

_Atem's Queen of the Nile: LOL, I know. It was fun, get on soon, kay? Anyways, I'm glad you like it too, makes me really happy! _

_Angel Stardust: Some friend YOU are, Aki-chan! Or should I say Kyjuu? Excuse my spelling, I can't spell monster in Japanese correctly. XD PAL is fun, but yes, I did make you read this, but oh well. I'm so sad from your review. Although I do deserve it, hehe. You don't have to know the characters, because they don't matter very much. TTFN, kyjuu-sama_

**Miku: Thank you for all you wonderful reviews.. well, except for Aki. I'm not sure if it was a flame, or Aki being cranky. Oh well. TTFN! Review so I will update! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Angel of Heartless **

**By egyptionkitty**

**Miku: YAY! Chapter three!**

**Sora: Whoop de doo… **

**Riku: Pshh, like I care! I'm the freaking PHANTOM!**

**Miku: A very hot one, mind you.**

**Sora: Hey! Riku and Miku rhyme! WOW!**

**Miku and Riku: (sweatdrop) He can't be THAT stupid…**

**Sora: What? Hmph, at least Kairi ditches you for me!**

**Riku: Why you little (BEEP)!**

**Miku: double sweatdrop Well, onto the chapter! And thank you sooooo much for all the reviews! Mucho MUCHOS gracias! (Blame Spanish class, not me)**

**Kairi: Don't you want to tell them all something?**

**Miku: No… OH YEAH! I'm in this weird obsession of mangas, so I wanted to START one, even though I will fail miserably, but if anybody knows what kind of software is used to design etc, could you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me? I know it will be expensive, but I would love you for it!**

**Kairi: R&R!**

**Riku: (sobs) Kairi I love you!**

**Everyone: 0.0**

**Miku: Ok…. While Riku is having an emotional breakdown, lets get to the fic! R&R!**

**0**

Kairi was sleeping soundly in her bed, dreaming of the next day's performance. After all, Sora was finally going to be able to come! It was a once in a lifetime chance for Kairi, because she hadn't seen her childhood friend since the event of Ansem and the Heartless. Little did Kairi know that her teacher was watching her sleep soundly in her bed, as quiet as the darkness of the night. The phantom's long silvery hair fell upon his face, covering his mask. Looking down, he saw Kairi sleeping serenely, a slight smile upon her face, and her rosy read cheeks redder then ever.

The phantom felt as if he was drawn to her, as he craftily and silently jumped down from the roof supports. As if he were the shadows himself, he landed nimbly beside Kairi's bed, so close that he could see her eyelashes touch her skin. The phantom went down on his knees, and he put one hand upon Kairi's face. The young woman flinched at his icy touch, but continued in her dreamy slumber. Slowly but steadily, the phantom's lips started to inch toward Kairi's face.

Soon enough, his lips landed on its mark; Kairi's lips. The instant his cold lips landed on her red and rosy ones, there was a sudden knock at the door, and Kairi opened her dazzling blue eyes. She could feel the phantom's hands upon her face, but when she opened her eyes, she only caught a glimpse of her teacher's silvery hair until he mysteriously disappeared, as if he had gone through the floor.

The door creaked open, and Aerieth stepped in. Kairi abruptly got up from her bed. Still wondering if she had just been imagining her phantom, she looked around the room in hopes of catching another glimpse of him. Of course, the phantom hid himself well, and she failed to see him. Kairi looked mystified up at the roof supports as she smiled to herself. The phantom looked down at her as Aerieth began speaking to her about her apparel for the play, which was today. Although Kairi was still listening, she looked dreamily out the door.

"Kairi!" Aerieth said sternly, as Kairi quickly adverted her eyes to Aerieth, "I know you are daydreaming about Sora… in fact, he is already here."

Kairi gasped as she asked trembling, "M-may I see him before the play? Oh please, Aerieth, may I?"

Aerieth shook her head as she said softly, "I'm not sure, but we'll see. But, you are more then welcome to see him after the play. Perhaps he will even ask you to dinner… but until then, I ask you to concentrate. If you fail, you will ruin the play! So please, forget about Sora… at least until the end of the play."

Kairi's features softened as she said dreamily, "I could never forget about him Aerieth… but I will try to concentrate. I will promise that I'll try my best."

Aerieth smiled as she handed Kairi a richly decorated dress and said, "I'm sure you will dear. You'll make us all proud of you tonight."

Smiling contently, Kairi took the dress and watched Aerieth leave. Then she turned around and started to undress.

The phantom was still above her, as he watched with a powerful want. The more he watched her, the more he wanted to love her. Then he remembered Sora, and suddenly, his loving feelings turned to envy and detest. Unaware of her Angel, Kairi continued to dress, shaking from excitement at the prospect of seeing Sora again.

o o o o o

Leon and Cid were watching the girls practicing, and keeping an eye out for the phantom, just in case he had any intentions of crashing the play. Kairi was performing perfectly, partially because of the fact the in her mind, the phantom was guiding her and singing with her. Sora, the person Kairi wanted to see the most, stood with Aerieth and greeting everyone. When Kairi saw him, her heart skipped a beat. All of a sudden, she started to sing louder, and better than before. Sora turned around, and smiled the grin Kairi had learned to love. The young woman had the urge to jump off the stage and into his arms, but knew that as long as the phantom was with her, she could do no such thing… and the phantom was always with her.

Sora walked up and greeted Leon and Cid, as he turned and waved to Kairi. It warmed her heart, but she couldn't do a thing. Suddenly, she felt a surge of anger in her mind and heart that was not her own. Puzzled, Kairi continued to sing, better then Selphie could ever sing. Suddenly, after many hours of preparation and hard work, it was time of the play, and Kairi was singing her solo.

'_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye,_

_Remember me once in a while-_

_Please promise me you'll try"_

Sora watched her intently, and she could feel her heart flutter. Once again, a surge of anger occurred, but she ignored it and continued.

When the end had finally come, all of the cast members came out and bowed, and each one got a round of applause. But Kairi's was the loudest. And Sora was clapping the loudest the loudest.

_Bravo, _the voice in her head said. Kairi smiled even wider, proud that her Angel happy with her.

Kairi went backstage to change, and she finally returned to her room, where she was lying there in the candlelight.

"Angel…" Kairi said aloud, thinking about that night's performance. It had been the greatest day since the heartless had destroyed the island, and for once, Kairi was truly happy.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and abruptly, Kairi got up and opened it. There, Sora was standing with a bouquet of flowers. Kairi could barely contain herself as she flung her arms around him and squealed. Sora laughed and said, "It's been so long, Kairi."

"Yes," Kairi replied, nodding in agreement. Once more, Sora embraced Kairi. Tears started forming at her eyes and she sniffled, "I've missed you so much…"

"There isn't a day I haven't thought of you," Sora replied, kissing her nose fondly Kairi blushed as he parted from the embrace. Once again, Kairi felt the surge of anger again, but this one stronger than the previous ones.

"Kairi… we have so much to catch up on… how would you like to go out for dinner… just the two of us… we'll have a great time."

Kairi smiled wider than ever, and her eyes lit up. But then, she remembered her angel watching over her.

"I-I can't…" Kairi said sadly, as she started to play with her hair.

Sora laughed and said, "Why not? You sang beautifully today, and I would like to treat your hard work with dinner. You can't really refuse... after all," Sora said softly as he came closer to her, "it's been a long time."

Kairi turned away, and before she could say anything, Sora added, "Meet me in front of the academy in ten minutes. There is nothing preventing you, is there?"

"My Angel…" Kairi whispered, turning to face Sora again.

"Of course you have an angel to sing as beautifully as you did tonight…" Sora said, praising her, but then Kairi cut in, "No! My Angel of Heart! He is always with me… and I cannot leave here. I would love to go with you Sora… but I can't…"

Kairi felt a different surge of feeling this time… satisfaction. Although Kairi was miserable that she couldn't go with him, how could she feel _satisfaction_?

Sora laughed as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I will see you in ten minutes, Kairi,"

Kairi didn't reply as she watched her friend leave, a feeling of dread settling at the pit of her stomach.

Suddenly, Kairi's Angel's voice thundered in her head, anger and resentment obvious.

_**Insolent boy!**_

_**This slave of fashion!**_

_**Basking in your glory!**_

Kairi began trembling as she listened to her Angel's words of anger.

_**Ignorant fool!**_

_**This brave young suitor,**_

_**Sharing in my triumph!**_

Kairi was truly afraid of her teacher's anger, but she quietly sang back to him.

"_Angel, I hear you, _

_You speak, I listen,_

_Stay by my side… guide me…_

_Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me,_

_Enter at last… master!"_

**_Flattering child, you shall know me, _**Kairi's teacher whispered lovingly,

_**See why in darkness I hide…**_

_**Look at you face in the mirror!**_

_**I am there, inside!**_

Kairi waked toward her mirror and looked inside. There, she saw her teacher and Angel clearly for the first time. There stood a man with a spitting image of Riku, but wearing black clothes and a cape, and a strange black mask covering the right side of his face.

"Riku…?" Kairi whispered, amazed, but frightened, "Is it really you?"

"_Angel of Heart, _

_Guide, and guardian!_

_Grant me your glory!_

_Angel of Heart,_

_Hide no longer!_

_Come to me strange angel!"_

Sora, who had been standing outside the academy for quite awhile, ran to Kairi's room, only to find to door locked. Sora pounded on the door, crying, "Kairi! Kairi!"

I am your angel… Come to your Angel of Heart! 

Kairi stared into the mirror, entranced. Riku stared at Kairi seductively and he held out his hand. Still entranced, and hardly daring to believe it, Kairi took his hand, and the phantom whisked her away… down to the bowels of the academy, with Sora desperately trying to get inside her room…

o o o

**Miku: End of Chapter 3!**

**Riku: YOU MADE ME A FREAKING PERVERT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Sora: (rolls on floor laughing) AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Riku: At least I stole Kairi from you**

**Sora: (stops laughing)**

**Kairi: (giggles)**

**Miku: They're all idiots… anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, and uh, yeah. Review please! And if you are anonymous, please leave your email so I can thank you properly! So… THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **

**Riku: But I'm a freaking perv!**

**Everyone: SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**Kairi: Don't forget to review! And answer Miku's question if you know the answer!**

**Sora: And Miku and Riku rhyme!**

**Everyone: (sweatdrop)**

**Miku: Thanks and review!**

**Sora: What did I say?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miku: Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated for such a loooooooooong time… I'm just lazy and never find the time…. Stupid school and all. Thanks for those who reviewed… and those who didn't… That's ok. As long as you read it… I hope you liked it too, but I can't be selfish! ANYWAYS… I WANT you to review, but if you don't I'm not forcing you too… it WOULD be nice, and it doesn't even have to be long. One word works too ya know! (hint hint) Oh no! Selfishness level rising again!**

**Riku: Aren't you ALWAYS selfish anyways?**

**Miku: (bonks on head) Stupid smexy pretty boy…**

**Sora: What's smexy? **

**Kairi: Er… sexy? **

**Riku: (slyly) Like you?**

**Sora and Miku: (Bonks on head again) Dummy…**

**Kairi: (blush blush)**

**Riku: (rubs head) Ow… you and your stupid bonkingness…**

**Sora: Is that a WORD? o.0**

**Miku: Hmm… let me check…. (Takes out dictionary and flips through it)**

**Kairi: Can we please get to the story? I want to know what happens too ya know!**

**Sora: Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah! (Grabs a bowl of popcorn)**

**Miku: (sigh) I guess the dictionary will have to wait…. Ok, R&R! I hope you like it… my writing skills are a little rusty after that writing break.**

o o o o o

Sora pounded furiously on Kairi's door, but there was no response, only the rustling of Kairi's feet against the wooden floor. Then for one, eerie moment, there was no sound emanating from the room. Suddenly, without Sora even touching the door, the oaken door just flew open by itself, as if it had been commanded to stay shut for only a few seconds. Wary of what might lie ahead, Sora peered into the room, only to find bedraggled blankets on Kari's bed, and foot imprints against the dusty floor.

Hoping to find Kairi, and thinking this was some kind of joke, Sora followed the footsteps to the other side of the room, finding that the footsteps halted right beneath… a long, body length mirror. Grinning, Sora said, "Ok Kairi, enough hide and seek. Really, I would have thought you would have stopped being so childish."

When there was no giggle as he had anticipated, he stared into the mirror, examining his reflection. Sora seemed to grow a few inches in the past years… and his usually unkempt and spiky hair was the same, only a bit longer. When Sora looked a little closer, he almost saw _through_ the mirror, as if there was a passageway on the other side. Looking to the back of the mirror, he realized that it was stuck to the wall… or was it? On the other side of the mirror, there were hinges… now why would they have that?

Thinking that the mirror was some kind of door to a passageway, Sora tried to pry the 'door' loose. When there was no avail, Sora observed the room in search of a hard metal disk of some sort. He then realized that the candle on the little table beside her bed was still burning…why didn't she blow it out if she had expected to be out? Frowning, Sora continued his search… but he still found nothing.

As frustrated as he was feeling, Sora turned around again to concentrate on this door. Noticing the mold and other crusty fungi making the door shut tight, Sora had an idea. Taking a water pitcher on Kairi's bedside table, he began to pour the crystal clear fluid along the crack between the wall and the mirror, softening the disgusting mildew and other disgusting things.

The idea worked to perfection, and Sora managed to open the door with unfamiliar ease. What Sora found was not a mere closet, but a long passageway followed by twisting stairs leading to who knows where. Determined to find Kairi, Sora began to walk down the passageway, only to find a long, bare arm secure is shoulder. Sora whipped around, only to find Aerieth with a stern face, unlike her usual kind features.

"What are you doing?" Sora whispered fiercely, although he had no idea why he was whispering.

"Stopping you from doing the most foolish thing you can do," replied Aerieth calmly, but still had the hard features etched in her face, not suiting her at all.

"What do you know about this passageway?" Sora said suspiciously, as if the world had turned against him.

"Enough to know that if you are searching for your friend, following the Phantom is not the wisest decision." Aerieth whispered softly, as her features softened also.

"The Phantom!" Sora exclaimed, as Aerieth hushed him, "I've heard rumors, but I never thought there really could be… a phantom…"

"He's real Sora," Aerieth retorted, "And if you want Kairi to come back alive, (or uninjured at any rate) I suggest you don't follow her… who knows what the phantom would do to you if you did."

Frowning at the idea of leaving Kairi with the dreaded phantom, he decided that he would rather have her back alive than injured in any way possible…

Sora sulked back toward the guest room… as he vowed to atone for what the phantom did to him tonight… He didn't even care if the phantom was Riku himself… or did he?

o o o

Kairi woke up as if she had been asleep… with her teacher sitting on a wooden oaken bench as he bent down in concentration, as if composing a piece. But, there were black bodies of darkness all over the walls… heartless… infecting them as ants would raid a kitchen. A pair of lifeless yellow eyes (or should I say orbs) stared up at Kairi as if it would rather suck her heart out more than anything else. The disgusting little creature started to grab onto the floor and slowly stalk up to her with jerking movements, before it started to feel her with its antennas. Angrily, the Phantom roared as he sent a blast of cold air to the cretin, as it fell backward, and into the dirty water just underneath her.

Kairi shuddered in disgust as the Phantom stopped playing the organ and signaled her to sit beside him on the bench. The Phantom began to comfort the frightened Kairi, for she was pale, stroking her hair as she started to sob into his chest. Enjoying his moment of triumph over that _other_ boy, the Angel started to stroke her hair more, and then when her sobbing turned into mere sniffles, Kairi said, "Teacher… you remind me of one I loved very much as a child… but now, he's long gone, away into the darkness…"

Here, she paused to look up at him again and then continued, "Do you think I'll ever see him again? I barely even remember his face… but I remember his silvery white hair… just like yours teacher."

Smiling slightly, the Phantom replied, "Perhaps… when the time is right."

Kairi laughed to his surprise as she said, "Teacher, you never say much… but all the same… I love you very much," Then Kairi looked up at him and smiled a sweet pure smile, "Like… a piece of me I've been missing for all these years…."

But, she only loved him as a father… and a brother. Kairi peered at what the magnificent phantom was composing as she inquired, "What is this, teacher? It seems like… a play."

He smiled wryly as he replied softly, "Yes… a play. A musical composed for my one and only beloved pupil."

Kairi remained silent as her teacher got up from his bench. Curious, Kairi got up also, only to follow him into what seemed to be another room of his… lair? Leading her, he stops in front of a beautifully decorated mirror… one congruent to Kairi's, but this one was better furnished.

"Look…" the phantom whispered seductively, "And tell me what you see…"

Kairi looked strangely at her teacher, who kissed her softly on the cheek, then the neck, lovingly; as if she was a little bird that he would never let go.

Kairi turned around to face the mirror squarely, and at first all she saw was herself, and the Phantom tenderly kissing her neck, but then the image swirled… to form a new one.

"Now what do you see?" the Phantom whispered with satisfaction.

Kairi's eyes widened in horror as she saw herself in a white dress… a wedding dress. With one last piercing scream, she fainted… into the Phantoms arms, as he caressed her gently, his piercing blue eyes staring at Kairi's closed eyelids, but still he held her like a groom would to a bride. Laying one last passionate kiss on her lips, he could feel her warmth seeping into him… sweet warmth, warmth that he hadn't felt since… darkness had enveloped him. It was like the sun peeking out in the morning, its light enlightening him. And yet, he let out a cruel laugh.

"As you shall wish it, so it shall be," Riku whispered, as stalked into the darkness, carrying the only person who meant anything to him.

o

Kairi had woken up hours later, only to listen to deep notes ringing in her ears and echoing in the cave. Kairi opened her eyes a tiny bit, to find her Phantom playing the organ beautifully. His fingers moved swiftly and deftly, a beautiful yet frightening tune was playing. Realizing that her teacher didn't realize she was awake, she decided to take advantage of this moment… to find out who her Phantom really was…

Walking nimbly behind her teacher, he stopped for a second, as if he realized she was awake. Trying to think of a distraction, she suddenly came up with a simple idea…

Trying to walk at the same pace, here Angel began to play his heavenly music once more. When Kairi was in an arm's distance, the Phantom was about to turn around and grab her, but was stunned when he found Kairi rushing to him, grabbing his arm as if to dance. Frowning slightly he stopped as Kairi smiled at him, advancing nearer to him. Just when he was so close, he could feel her heavenly warmth again, and closed his eyes in preparation for another sweet kiss, Kairi ripped his mask from off his half angelic face.

The Phantom looked at her in wide-eyed horror, his head shaking and eye twitching slightly, as he swiftly put his hand over the area his mask should have been. He gave her one last betrayed stare as he snatched the black mask that she was holding in shock, as he turned around to adjust it on his face.

"Let us leave," he hissed is seething anger and horror. He was truly horrified that his only love would betray his trust… to see his hideous side…

Kairi walked up to him and whispered sadly, "I am… sorry… I shouldn't have betrayed your trust to see something you are so obviously trying to hide from me…"

The Phantom said nothing as he grabbed her arm and led her to the mirror. His icy fingers caused Kairi to flinch, but she followed him as he opened the mirror and to the passageway that led her back to her world… above the academy…

"Remember that I'm always with you," the Angel said softly, but pushed her into the passageway, but not to heard as he sang a quiet song, sweet but sad, ringing in the passageway Kairi was in, and she couldn't help but cry from the lyrics.

'**I give you my heart,**

**You give me your smile,**

**You betray my trust,**

**But I love you all the while…'**

The lyrics of the song began to fade as Kairi began to run, not wanting to listen to anymore of the sweet and melancholy song…

o o o o o

**Miku: End of Chapter 4 **

**Sora: It looks like SOMEONE is sore at Kairi!**

**Riku: (sulkily) I hate you sooooo much…**

**Miku: Shhh! I'm still looking up bonkingness!**

**Kairi: Uh, I don't think that's a word…**

**Miku: Yes… HAH! There is no bonkingness! So there Riku!  
Riku: Shut up.**

**Sora: Who's the dumb one now?**

**Everyone: You**

**Sora: That's so MEAN!**

**Miku: Yes, yes, we know.**

**Riku: You know what is a word? LOVE is a very well known word too you know…**

**Kairi: And your point is…?**

**Sora and Miku: BURNED!**

**Riku: (sulkily) Leave me alone… Review everyone. Because my macho smexyness tells you to.**

**Everyone: (sweatdrop) **

**Sora: Is_that _a word?**


End file.
